Don't Forget Me
by LollipopLove
Summary: They were best friends. But fate caused her to move far away. What happens when the person you thought you'd never see again, comes back into your life? InuxKag SanxMiro. DISCONTINUED
1. I Promise

Don't Forget Me

By: LollipopLove

Summary: They were best friends. But fate caused her to move far away. What happens when the person you thought you'd never see again, comes back into your life? InuxKag SanxMiro. This is my very first fanfic. Please read and review so I can learn and get better.

**Disclaimer: **I donut own these characters... -looks at the unsatisfied people out of the corner her eye- ARGH!!!! FINE!! FINE!!!!!!!!!!!! I **DO NOT** own ANY of these characters, they belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi!!! xP

* * *

Chapter 1: The Promise.

A black van pulled into the drive way of a magnificent mansion. A woman in her late twenties got out of the driver's seat and walked over to the other side of the car, to unbuckle a little girl from her car seat and helped her down. She was about 4 years old and she wore a pink summer dress with black shoes and socks decorated with ruffles. Her slightly wavy hair rested at her shoulders in shining cascades of ebony. The door of the mansion opened to reveal a woman, who was around the same age as the first woman, wearing a traditional kimono. A small boy with silver hair and beautiful amber eyes, also around the same age as the girl, clung to her leg. Two white dog ears twitched anxiously at the top of his head.

"Tomiko!" The woman in the kimono grinned and waved.

"Izayoi!" The mother of the little girl rushed over to give her best friend a hug. "It's been so long since I last saw you!" Tomiko noticed the boy hiding behind Izayoi and smiled. "Is this the incredible Inu-Yasha I've been hearing about? Wow he looks so much like his father but at the same time he's definitely your son!" Tomiko smiled at Inu-Yasha. "Hi there!" He held on tighter to his mom and looked away blushing. Izayoi smiled sweetly at the little girl who was also hiding behind her mother.

"Oh my gosh Tomi she is beautiful!" Izayoi squealed excitedly. "Hello young lady, you must be Kagome." She said sweetly.

Kagome blushed prettily. "Thank you. Yes I am Miss..." Kagome glanced over at the mail box. "Miss Taisho."

"How polite you are! But you don't need to bother calling me that! You can just call me Auntie Izayoi! You can call Miss Higurashi, auntie also Inu-Yasha." The two women laughed. "Oh! Koinu, go show Kagome your new toy!" Inu-Yasha poked his head out from behind his mother and noticed Kagome for the first time. He stared at her like she was an angel and the most beautiful thing in the world he had ever laid eyes on. He walked over to Kagome with a goofy smile on his face and took her hand.

"Come on! I'll show you what my daddy got me for my birthday!" The two never let go of each other's hands.

Inu-Yasha led her to his room. He walked over to his closet and rummaged around a bit until her finally pulled out a wooden sword. "Isn't it cool? He also gave me these!" Inu-Yasha held up a plastic bow with plastic arrows that had suction cups at the end. "Wanna go outside and play?"

Kagome nodded "Okay."

He grinned and took her hand and they ran out to the yard. _"He sure likes holding my hand a lot." _she thought while blushing. She smiled and held on a tighter.

He stopped and handed her the bow and arrows. "Here, you can shoot at me and I'll try to block it." Kagome looked nervous and hesitated. Inu-Yasha blinked, confused. "Don't worry, it won't hurt me." he reassured her.

"Okay." she smiled, relieved. Inu-Yasha stepped back a couple feet then stopped in a fighting stance.

"Okay! Now!" She shot the first one and closed her eyes unintentionally. He easily hit it away. When she opened her eyes she let out the air she had unconsciously been holding in. "You can...go faster if you want." He said. She laughed then shot them continuously, amazed as he deflected every single arrow, one after another. She ran out of arrows and then plopped down in the grass. Inu-Yasha walked over to her and sat down next to her. He looked up at the clouds.

Kagome looked at the boy with his face turned up at the sky. "Hey.. are those real?" Inu-Yasha looked at her.

"These?" He twitched his ears.

"...can I...touch them?" She asked shyly.

He shrugged. "Sure." He leaned over so she could touch them and she reached up and started to pet them and scratch behind them. Inu-Yasha got a dazed expression on his face then he made a dopey smile. Kagome giggled and then he snapped out of it and stepped away, blushing.

The started to set and they walked back inside hand in hand. When Tomiko came to pick up Kagome, Inu-Yasha was very sad. As he walked her out the door, he stopped and gave her a big hug. "You'll come back soon right?"

"Mhm!" Kagome nodded as she snuggled into the hug.

"Promise?"

"I pinky promise." Her tiny pinky and his clawed one linked.

She never got to go back like she had promised. Kagome's father was not taking care of the family so Tomiko decided to divorce him and she, Kagome, and her baby brother Souta moved far away. She never saw that boy again..

* * *

How was it?! X.x I'm sorry if it wasn't all that great. PLEASE tell me what you think! R&R!!! 


	2. Familiar Stranger

Don't Forget Me

By: LollipopLove

Summary: They were best friends. But fate caused her to move far away. What happens when the person you thought you'd never see again, comes back into your life? InuxKag SanxMiro. This is my very first fanfic. Please read and review so I can learn and get better.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own these characters TT.TT they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 2: Familiar Stranger

Ten years passed..

Kagome sighed as she looked out the window. She looked at the sign a "Welcome to GAA" she groaned. "Mom why do I have to go to this school? Yuri, Ayumi and Eri are all at NBA! And the don't have to wear uniforms!" It was the first day of school and already she wanted to go home.

"Because you're always forgetting your books at school and its way too far out. Besides, I don't think you'd do your homework if I wasn't there to make you do it." Tomiko stopped the car. "Here we are! Good luck sweetie. Don't worry, you'll make new friends." Tomiko winked.

"Yea..." Kagome got out and watched her mom drive away. She looked around and didn't recognize anyone she knew. She suddenly felt very very small. A group of girls a few feet away was introducing themselves to everyone they saw. When they noticed Kagome alone, they came over.

"Hi! You're new here aren't you?" The perky girl smiled at Kagome "I'm Mimi! We're form GAE, the elementary school here. This is Kikyo." Mimi gestured towards a girl who was about the same height as Kagome. "What's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Higurashi...where have I heard that name before..." Kikyo said quietly to no one in particular.

"Well we're gonna go say hi to everyone else. It was nice meeting you Kagome!" The other girls hanging out with them smiled as they walked passed her.

Kagome looked around _"I wonder if there are any cute guys around here..."_

"Hey."

Kagome spun around to see a very attractive boy with silver hair. _"Wow...he's got amazing eyes..."_ Kagome gazed with wonder. "Hi." Kagome said back shyly.

"You're new around here aren't you?" He said.

"How can you tell?" She asked while tilting her head slightly ."

"You looked kinda lost and you weren't hanging out with anyone." He laughed, revealing two gleaming fangs.

Kagome's blinked in shock, that was when she noticed the two fuzzy ears on the top of his head. "You're...a demon! But..."

"Half. Half demon. You're probably wondering why they aren't all trying to kill me? Well the people are really nice here, and the principal is a demon too so he was cool with it."

"Wow...I've never met one before." Kagome said still staring in awe. She realized this and blushed. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to stare!"

He laughed again, "Don't worry about it, I'm used to it now... what's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"I'm Inu-Yasha Taisho."

The bell rung and all the kids started to go to their separate classes. Kagome got lost a lot and constantly asked where everything was. She found that her friend Sango wasn't in any of her classes and neither was Inu-Yasha, who she was surprised to find she couldn't get her mind off of. There was something about him that she but she didn't know what.

When Kagome got home her mom was already at the door. "EEEEK! What are you doing waiting at the door?!"

"HOW WAS HIGHSCHOOL?!" Tomiko practically shouted. "Come sit come sit!" She happily grabbed her freaked out daughter by the hand and plopped down next to her in the living room, her eyes shining.

"It was...ok I guess."

"Did you meet any cute boys?"

"Mom!!!!!!!!...yea.."

Tomiko laughed. "Seee?! Didn't I tell you?! And you said that there wouldn't be any!" She said with triumph. "Well? What's his name?" She leaned slightly forward as if to listen to a secret."

"His name is Inu-Yasha."

Tomiko's eyes grew wide. "WHAT'S HIS LAST NAME?!!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Kagome jumped, surprised from her mom's sudden outburst. "Taisho. Why? Is there something ..wrong?"

Tomiko looked almost giddy. "OH MY GOSH!!! Wow! I didn't expect _him_ to be there!"

Kagome was weirded out "You know him?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!"

Tomiko snickered. "Of course! Why wouldn't I know the first boy to hold my daughter's hand?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!?!?!?!!"

"His mother and I were friends since highschool." she continued "You and Inu-Yasha would play together when you were little."

Suddenly, it all came back and hit her like a bolt of lightning. The promise. The _broken_ promise.

* * *

Heeheehee soorry XD another cliffy!!! Mwuahahhahahahahaha!!!!! Thank you so much for the reviews! TT.TT so happy. I know the first chapter wasn't all that detailed but I'm going to go back and fix it okies? Okies! R&R! I'll probably have the next chapter up byyyyy hmmm the end of this weekend? Depends on how much extra credit assignments my mom is gonna make me do grr. Next chapter is gonna get a bit interesting. 


End file.
